Skateboards, in-line skates, scooters and other wheeled vehicles, are extremely popular with children and young adults. Beginners, however, have a difficult time learning to use these vehicles because the wheels and bearings are capable of spinning quickly at all times, which allows the user to travel at high speeds with little effort. Many beginners find it difficult to maintain balance because the wheels travel faster then their body can adjust and as a result the vehicle often moves out from underneath the user. The potential for injury is extremely great for a beginner until the user becomes comfortable with using the vehicle. Other patents have tried to address this problem with cumbersome mechanisms and resistance devices, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,003,881 and 6,131,921 owed by Reebok International Ltd. In addition, these patents do not provide the user with the ability to have more resistance when the wheels first begin to rotate (as the user first begins to ride the vehicle), a continual reduction in resistance as the wheels begin to rotate faster, and a build up of inertia during use such that when the user pauses, the inertia continues to rotate the wheels.